Unwanted Replacement
by SweetLonelyWriter
Summary: Call me desperate, a fool, and an idiot. Nevertheless, I am still happy, beside him, knowing he's just there, and won't leave my sight. Selfish it may sound, I don't ever regret it..TWO-SHOT.
1. Friends?

**ahem, ahem *clears throat***

**so... its been a year since I havent written anything nor updated my story, 'gomenasai'. yeah, thats my other story. XD omfg. D: im soooo sorrry. I'll try to write soon ! **

**with rainbows and nyan cats, **

**SweetLonelyWriter . :)**

* * *

><p>Call me desperate, a fool, and an idiot. Nevertheless, I am still happy, beside him, knowing he's just there, and won't leave my sight. Selfish it may sound, I don't ever regret it..<p>

**- FLASHBACK -**

This was my first day in Alice Academy.

Sakura petals were drifting slowly on the ground, birds chirping as the ray of sun peek through the leaves of the tree and branch, I spotted a person sitting under it. I blinked. He seems alone, reading something over there. Not giving a care to the world, as if he himself owns it.

I smiled to myself.

'Alright, my first soon-to-be friend.' I thought happily as leaves were crackling beneath my feet while I skipped happily towards that person.

"Morning!" I greeted him cheerfully as my hands were behind my back. I never thought making friends were nerve-wrecking. My hands were sweating like crazy.

Back when I was a kid, I easily make friends. We would play every day outside, laughing and smiling about crazy things. Running and racing, betting on who will lose will kiss the ground or something. I smiled as I reminisced about those things. Yet, growing up affected those days. It seems as if growing up was the culprit why we suddenly change and don't do those things anymore.

He looked up at me. Hazel meets crimson. Those scary piercing eyes tell me to back off, to not talk to him and leave. He had a bad boy appearance, his skin pale and white, black jet hair, bangs up until his eyes, and piercing in his ears. Usually, I think guys with piercings aren't cool looking and all, but something's just different about him. I guess it just suits him, I hesitated. Fine, he looks handsome and cool with them, I admitted to myself. I think I may have stared at him for a long time because he glared at me and went back to reading his manga. But I wouldn't give up that easily.

"Can we be friends?" I tried to lighten up the mood, maybe he would respond…I hope.

"No." was the simple answer that came out of his mouth.

A short answer that left me disappointed.

"Why not?" I had to keep the conversation going on, maybe he's just being cranky this morning and didn't sleep well.

"Because you're an idiot." He said coolly.

I stomped my feet on the ground, hard. This guy… I casted him an annoyed look, what's his problem? Saying I'm an idiot all of a sudden. What's that about? I frowned.

"How can you say that? We just met and all. Get to know me first, Mr. smarty pants."

He stood up, placed his hand on his pocket, and walked away. Just as I'm about to call him, he cut me off.

"I'm not the type of friend you may want to have so better stay away." Coldly said and left.

"I don't care if you don't want to, I'll be your friend, I'm always around! So don't hesitate to talk to me okay?" I shouted at him. Hoping he'll turn around.

He didn't stop nor turn around.

What a letdown. I wished he heard me though.

* * *

><p>Classes ended already.<p>

I had so much fun since my classmates were so friendly. Not all of them, of course, who will forget about the snobby people who thinks they're too high and mighty than the rest of the class? I wouldn't include the raven haired guy dude though. Sure, he was rude and all, but I don't think he's that type of person. I'm not the type to easily judge someone.

I was walking home, I spotted him again.

Excited, I ran towards him and greeted him.

He ignored me.

I walked beside him anyways.

"What's your name ne?" I asked nicely of him.

"None of your business." He walked faster than me, like he wants to leave me behind, which is I think what he really is doing. I sighed.

"Can you be at least nice once in a while?"

He stopped on his tracks, turned to face me and said some things I never thought would come out of his mouth, my first 'friend' in Alice Academy…

"Look, you do know it's embarrassing for people to see us being together. And I wouldn't want that since my reputation will decrease. And you're annoying, when I say I don't need a friend. I don't fucking need a friend like you. So back off and don't talk to me."

I was speechless, a wind blew past us. I don't want to cry, I wouldn't. Please don't fall, my tears. I thought as my tears were threatening to come out of my eyes.

I choked back my tears and said,

"Fine! If you want it that way!" I managed to yell at him, but the hint of hurt was obvious. I hate this part of myself, I'm too easy to read.

He turned away and walked off, and that's when my tears fell.

With his words replaying in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**(WAIT FOR IT, OKAY ? :D )**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**Seriously ! xD :D**_  
><em>


	2. Realize

It's raining.

I looked outside the window as the little droplets of rain hit my window, sliding down and going into a water puddle. I never thought the weather can somehow communicate with your feelings without you knowing. Like what I'm feeling right now, I feel like crying, but those tears are so dried up that maybe, the weather chose to cry for me.

I closed my eyes, listening to the loud droplets on my window.

A knock was heard.

"Mikan-chan, dinner is ready" the voice from the other side said.

I stood up, walked to the door and reached for the doorknob, but before I can open it, I hesitated. I wouldn't want my mom to see how wrecked and ugly I am right now from crying. In fact, I don't want her to see me right now, to know anything for she'll just be worried. She might even make me go back to my old school.

No way would I agree if ever that came on her mind.

I'm fine with my life in Alice Academy. I'm really…

Tears rolled down my pale face. How long would I be able to stand to go to school with him being around? How would I even face him if he, in no doubt, hates me? I know I shouldn't be affected because he's just a rude guy and all, yet I am. Those words that pierced right through my heart, that weren't familiar to me yet. But now I know…

Someone feels that way towards me.

"Mikan-chan?" She knocked again.

I just jumped on my bed and cried, letting all the tears out. I'm not tired after all; I won't be tired of crying for those words.

* * *

><p>I woke up early in the cold morning the next day, I yawned and got ready for school. I'm not really excited to go to school, especially on what happened. I don't think I have the courage to…<p>

Oh shut up, Mikan. You'll go to school whether you like it or not.

I jumbled through my clothes as I found my uniform and got ready, brushing my hair in place, maybe I won't wear pigtails today, just for a change. I must admit, it looks better when I let it down.

* * *

><p>"Huwaah! Mikan-chan ! You looks so pretty today!" Nonoko commented out loudly.<p>

As the guys turned their heads to me, I looked down, embarrassed of their attention.

The snobby girls snickered on the other side of the room and said, "Wanna-be"

I ignored their comment, I'm used to girls like them, if I show them that I'm affected, it triggers their bad mouthing more.

* * *

><p>I was walking home from school, carrying my backpack and books, and I didn't have any friends to walk home with.<p>

"Oi, you"

I stopped on my tracks. No way, am I hallucinating? That voice sounds like…

I turned around and saw him.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me?" I asked silently, hoping for an apology or something.

"I didn't" He replied shortly.

"Why then?" I looked in his eyes, those cold crimson eyes staring back at me.

"I just didn't have someone to talk to; I'm waiting for my buddy."

My whole world lit up. Is that his way of making sorry? Does he want to be my friend? I smiled widely and gave him a look of hope, encouraging him to speak more.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I still don't want to be your friend" He looked away.

"So… I'm just a replacement if you don't have anyone to talk to?" My whole world fell apart, tears threatening to fall again.

"Let's just say it's like that" without a hint of emotion.

Anger bubbled up inside me, how dare he think of me as a toy or a replacement? My sadness turned into anger, my tears are falling. Angry tears, that is.

"You're saying I'm just a toy you can play with and throw away just like that?" I yelled in front of him, yeah, he is just an insensitive jerk but I can't hide the fact that I was so much hurt by him, AGAIN.

"Don't ask me that, I'm not saying you are"

But you are implying like it is! What do you want me to think ne? I don't want to jump into conclusions anymore; I won't get my hopes up. Before I could reply to his remark, a voice interrupted us.

"Natsume!" Called out a blonde haired guy, waving at him and ran towards us.

"Let's go, Ruka." He said, giving me a last glance and off they went.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Years have passed…

It started to rain again…

I understand now…

I know why I'm hurt and affected by that time..

I know why I wanted to be beside you all the time..

I know why I cared for you so much…

I know why I endured the pain….

Because…

I fell from the very first time we met,

Natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG ! :O I finished it, though its short. I really dont like writing long chapters, I think my eyes hurt when I read and scan it because there are so many words XDD REVIEW ? ^_^ SANKYUUUU! :*<strong>

**SweetLonelyWriter xx  
><strong>


End file.
